Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having modified mating way.
Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. I420749 discloses a conventional USB connector. The conventional electrical connector comprises a metal case, an insulative base having a slot, an open area near the slot and fixed to the slot of the insulative base, a plurality of contacts provided below the open area with the middle portion connected between the front and rear ends, wherein a first signal differential pair, a second signal differential pair and a third signal differential pair is provided, and the first signal differential pair and the third signal differential pair are set forth for USB3.0, and the second signal differential pair set forth for USB2.0. A contact arrangement is configuring and having a power contacts and ground contacts apart from one another; each of the contacts of the contact arrangement are enveloped with the insulative base. The first signal differential pair includes a first signal contact and a second signal contact; the second signal contact is closer than the first signal contact to the second signal differential pair. The third signal differential pair includes a third signal contact and a fourth signal contact; the third signal contact is closer than the fourth signal contact to the second of the signal differential pair. The first signal differential pair and a third signal differential pair is provided on sides of the second of the signal differential pair. At least one power contact or ground contact has spaced the rear end portion of the first signal differential pair and the rear end portion of the third signal differential pair with the rear end portion of the second signal differential pair. The center of USB2.0 signal differential pair is provided with one ground contact of USB3.0. The front end portion of the second signal contact includes a bent portion above the open area; the end of said bend portion is closer than the middle portion of the second signal contact to the second signal differential pair. The front end portion of the third signal contact includes a bent portion above the open area; the end of said bend portion is closer than the middle portion of the third signal contact to the second signal differential pair.
A conventional universal serial bus (USB) is for solving the crosstalk problem and the related problems arising from upgrading the transmission interface, in which the bus is made backwards compatible with bus of earlier versions, and the transmission speed and transmission frequency of the bus contacts are increased, and in which the USB connectors are made to reach a high-speed and high-frequency transmission. However, up until now, there have been more innovative transmission interfaces invented. The conventional solutions are insufficient to cope with the new technology issues.